The Past Should Stay Dead
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: She had spent ten years trying to forget her childhood, now the same people she was trying to forget need her help to save her family. Features non-cannon characters as well as fan favorites and other world scenarios.


_Chelsie and Josh were two characters my friend and I came up with while we were kids during the shows run. They were Mellisa's children and Scully had taken care of them for most of their childhood until her and Mulder's run from the law after the series finale. I by no intention mean to ruin the plot for the show in any means and if it ruins anything for any fans please disregard what is written below. This is just an somewhat original idea I had and would like some feedback for. Thank you to those interested, you are appreciated as well as those who wish to preserve the show as it is._

Chelsie Scully was not a social person. Someone who had spent her entire life with those she loved had left or had been killed, all she had left was the city of D.C., one full of painful memories she couldn't escape. She jumped over a small rock wall and headed toward Georgetown, through allies and over chain link fences, avoiding the early summer tourist that were taking in the more high class neighborhoods of the Nation's Capital. She knew this neighbor more than any of them would and knew the back ways to her destination better than those who lived there as well. As a kid she and her brother Josh had nothing better to do with their time than explore.

As she rounded a corner, she quickly pushed past some of the pedestrians who were taking in the river across the street or the few shops on this block that meant little to her. Within minutes she reached the door to Chadwick's, a bar on the corner of Wisconsin Avenue and ducked in the door. She took a seat at the far end of the bar and held a finger up, the bartender knew who she was and quickly poured a whiskey sour and placed it in front of her. This was what she did at least twice a week, went for a free run across the west part of the city and ended her evening with a few drinks at her favorite bar.

Her phone vibrated, and she took it from her pocket to check the text message she had received.

_Tomorrow 1430 Falls Church. You know where. _

She sighed and tapped back her reply of roger before tossing the phone on the bar and signaling for another drink. This guy she liked, he didn't ask questions, he just poured her drinks and offered a kind smile as he set it front of her. She kept her head down and swirled the amber liquid in her glass, considering her line of work as well as where she needed to be after her meeting tomorrow. Her aunt Mary was less than happy with what she occupied her time with but there wasn't much she could do considering she no longer had guardianship over her. Chelsie downed her drink quickly, repressing the memory of who had custody of her before her beloved aunt and uncle had. Immediately there was another drink in front of her.

Within an hour, five empty glasses sat on the bar in front of her, a sixth in her hand. Many of the occupants of the bar had left, other than a few regulars. She had barely realized someone had taken the seat beside her.

"What can I get you ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"Water, please."

Chelsie's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to look at the dark haired woman beside her.

"Hello Chelsie." Monica Reyes said, glancing over to meet the angry glare of the young woman next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her words slightly slurred and soaked in venom.

"It's taken a long time to find you, a lot of searching. You're very good at covering your tracks. A P.O. Box, no known address…"

"That wasn't my question." She slammed her glass on the counter.

"Look kid, we just want to talk." John Doggett, who she had not noticed was standing behind her, said.

"If _she _is in trouble I don't care. She abandoned us. I haven't heard from her in years."

"It's not that she's in trouble, it's that we'd like to find her." Monica thanked the bartender for her water, and then turned her attention back to Chelsie. "We know that she'd come back if it were for you."

Chelsie scoffed. "Bullshit. She wouldn't come back, even if I were dead. Same goes for Josh. Apparently her sister's children meant little to her."

Monica had quiet of few things that would she could say to counter the argument, but she held her tongue, knowing it would do little to help their cause.

"I'll get to the point…"

"Please do." She finished her drink, refusing to make any more eye contact with either of them.

"It's William; he needs his family's help."

Chelsie stilled. She hadn't thought about her cousin in a long time, and the memories of his adoption came flooding back. She was angry; it was no one's business to bring up his name to her, especially these two.

"What to hell is he to you?!" She immediately regretted the level of her voice and noticed those around her staring in her direction. She tossed a few bills on the counter. "Thanks Kevin." She muttered to the man behind the bar and headed to the door. Monica and John followed her as she crossed the street to the park beside the river.

Chelsie stopped by the water and lit a cigarette, savoring the taste before she exhaled. The sun had long set and the moon was hanging low over the water. This was the kind of night that could soothe her, if it weren't for the two that had stopped a yard or so behind her.

"You know the life I live since she left?" She said, keeping her back toward the agents who had at one point saved her family's life. "The day those two vanished Josh and I cried, it lasted days. Then we moved to our grandma's, which we hated. We lived there for a few months then Mary and James got custody of us. They've given us everything, a roof over our head, clothes, food. But that didn't matter when everything felt like pity. The kids who parents were killed and whose aunt left us to run from the government.

"As soon as I could I moved out of their house, found a place of my own, set up a P.O. Box so people like you couldn't harass me and finally was able to let go of some of my past. I began living my own life. Yet here you are. You found me, and now you're pulling me back to the past I've tried so hard to forget." She finally turned to face them. "Why should I help any of you?"

John regarded her for a moment, then answered her question. "Because we know you still love Dana, Chels. She did what she did to protect all of you, and whether you like it or not, you owe this to her."

"What he's trying to say…" Monica stepped in, "…is that this is your family and they need you. William's in danger Chelsie, and we need to find Dana for his sake."

"How's he in danger?" She asked hesitantly.

"If you'll meet with us tomorrow, somewhere more private, we'll explain everything."

She regarded them for a moment, then tossing her cigarette responded. "Fine. Tomorrow."

Monica released air she felt had been sitting in her lungs since she asked for Chelsie's help. "Thank you. Would you like a ride somewhere? You've had quite a bit to drink."

"No. I'll walk." Chelsie flipped her hood up and turned away from them, heading north toward her apartment.

"We'll be in touch." John called after her. She raised a hand in response and was off, leaving the two behind her once again.


End file.
